1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses, and more particularly to a pair of windproof glasses that can be assembled and disassembled quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Glasses such as nearsighted glasses, reading glasses and sunglasses are used widely in the world to improve people's vision or shield their eyes from the sunlight.
Furthermore, windproof glasses have been developed to prevent people's eyes from wind and dust.
With reference to FIG. 5, a pair of conventional windproof glasses has two eye frames (90), two lenses, two legs (91) and a two windproof shields (93).
The eye frames (90) are connected with each other and each eye frame (90) has an opening, an upper mounting tab (901) and a lower mounting tab. The opening is defined through the eye frame (90). The upper mounting tab (901) is formed and extends from the eye frame (90) and has a pin hole defined through the upper mounting tab (901). The lower mounting tab is formed and extends from the eye frame (90) below the upper mounting tab (901) and has a pin hole defined through the lower mounting tab.
The lenses are mounted respectively in the openings in the eye frames (90).
The legs (91) are pivotally mounted respectively on the eye frames (90).
The windproof shields (93) are made of soft material, are detachably mounted respectively on the eye frames (90) and each windproof shield (93) has two mounting pins (931). The mounting pins (931) are mounted on the windproof shield (93) and are detachably mounted respectively in the pin holes in the upper mounting tab (901) and the lower mounting tab on a corresponding eye frame (90).
However, the upper mounting tabs (901) and the lower mounting tabs extending toward and pressing against a wearer's face causes the wearer uncomfortable and event hurts the wearer's face.
Furthermore, the mounting pins (931) and pin holes in the mounting tabs are too little so the wearer have to pay much attention to mount each mounting pin (931) in a corresponding pin hole when assembling the windproof shields (93) to the eye frames (90). Therefore, assembling the windproof shields (93) to the eye frames (90) wastes time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pair of windproof glasses to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.